Behind Closed Door
by Bakaririn
Summary: The last thing they would want to experience is overhear Haru and Kou's crazy rendezvous [?] inside the clubroom. The last thing they would want is to be with an overprotective brother who is ready to destroy the door.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Free! If I do, HaruGou should have been a canon long ago and Rin is married to me. _

_Warning! This isn't advisable for people with weak heart._

* * *

**Behind Closed Door**

_The last thing they would want to experience is overhear Haru and Kou's crazy rendezvous (?) inside the clubroom. The last thing they would want is to be with an overprotective brother who is ready to destroy the door._

* * *

"You're wet..." Haru commented.

"Don't say that!" Kou countered, a vibrant blush embarrassingly spread across her cheeks. Her lips curled into a pout as she turned her head away from his meticulous scrutiny

"But you are..." Haru prodded. He knelt before her and daintily placed his hand atop of her knees, leaning forward to grab her attention.

As soon as she felt the warmth of his hand against her skin, Kou snapped her head toward his direction, the deepness of his blue eyes automatically drowned her in the ocean full of promises.

* * *

"Have you seen, Haru?" Makoto asked, looking at Nagisa collect Haru's clothes scattered on the side of the swimming. Makoto assumed that his friend stripped out his swimsuit again and dove into the water, however only the wind created ripples over the pool and Haru floating was nowhere in sight. "He must be in the clubroom."

Makoto heard noises coming from the room, when he was a meter away from the door.

"_You're wet..."_

Makoto smiled, pursing the laugh forming in his throat, "He must be talking to the water again." He was about to turn the knob when he overheard Kou sounding flustered. "Kou?"

"_Don't say that!"_

"_But you are..." _

Thunderstruck, Makoto froze from his position, his breath hitched, forgetting how to exhale as he bore holes on the door with his dumbfounded gape. _It can't be..._

"Mako-chan, what are you doing—"

"Quiet." Makoto jumped over at the side and clasped Nagisa's mouth with his big hands, not an ounce noticing Nagisa's struggle for air, flaring his hands in desperation.

"_Are you seriously going to put that?" _Kou's voice echoed. Nagisa turned immobile, all ears on the sound coming from the unseen scenario behind closed door.

Makoto, noticing his captive ceased moving, loosened his grip and let him go. He, as well, listened. Both didn't bother opening the door, or it must have been because it had not occurred to their mind yet as what they were hearing kept them frozen in place. In addition, silently, and deeply, Makoto was rather scared to know.

"_It's going to hurt first." _They heard Haru this time, voice shooting gentleness and assurance.

"_Uhm..." _Hesitantly, Kou mumbled. "_Okay._"

"There you are...what's happening?" Rei together with Rin appeared some few meters away, they saw the two signaled them to stay quiet, making Rin and Rei tilt their head in confusion. Rin treaded forward, mildly irritated and overly curious as to what these two idiots were doing outside their clubroom.

They have another joint practice with the Samezuka and these two should have been ready by now, but instead they chose to waste time and attach their faces before the door. His sister should have informed them already. And where the fudge is Haru—Rin paused and gave the two a knowing glare.

Nagisa flinched, noticing the increase of Rin's footfall. It turned aggressive and intimidating Nagisa tried to duck behind Makoto but determined to leave the room undisturbed. Makoto, on the other hand, covered the way.

"What is happening in he—" Rin roared but had been stopped by four hands over his mouth.

"_Are you ready?_"

Rin heard Haru. He mentally popped a vein in his temple. He struggled but Makoto was stronger than him, unfortunately, Rei followed suit and helped the two pin him in place.

"_Please be careful..._" Kou's voice resonated with a pained cry afterward.

Rin's eyes blurred with anger. The three shivered.

"_It hurts..."_

"_It will wear off later...relax."_

_Kou gave out a strained whimper, heaving a gasp of cleansing breath, before she tried to relax. After a moment of intense silence."That feels better..." she moaned approvingly._

"That does it!" Rin mustered all his strength he didn't know existed in him as he threw the three away from the door. Having his chance, Rin scrambled and opened the door.

Rei, who was the first to stand up, peeked in. Nagisa followed, a wide grin spreading across his lips.

"Haru!" Rin shrieked, startling his sister.

"Onii-chan..." Kou flinched, blushing afterward.

"What are you—Haru!" Rin drawled. "You son of—what?"

Haru, seemingly undisturbed, nursed the scrape on Kou's knee, he applied another generous amount of ointment before placing a bandage to cover the scratch. He sighed with satisfaction seeing his work done before turning around with a gaze of complete indifference directed to Rin.

"But he was...and you were...and you...and he..." Rin struggled for the right word.

"Onii-chan, he was trying to help me." Kou interrupted. She frantically waved her hands at them as if the action would actually remove whatever thoughts forming in their brain. Judging how Rei's face hued with uncomfortable and guilty shade, Nagisa's excited grin, Makoto's apologetic smile and her brother an inch away from having a stroke, she was certain they thought about things that she dismissed imagining after realizing what it was.

"She tripped." Haru nonchalantly explained, dusting the invisible dust on his black swimshort. "And...I made her wet."

Rin winced at his friend's choice of word. He just assumed Haru had to get out of his Pool-san, not bothering to dry himself, and carried Kou in the clubroom, hence her clothes were damp. But the idea of Haru's hands touching his sister...his little pure vulnerable sister flared the ire he forgot for a moment. Ring scowled, baring the sharp shark teeth he got from Australia. "You...you touched her!"

Indeed, they were best friend with the same taste in choosing words.

"Yes I did." Of course he did, how will he able to aid her injury?

Flustered, Kou shrunk from her chair, cursing her misfortune and incapability to run away from their awkward conversation, much to her chagrin, she was the main topic.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

I warned you!

My very first Free! Fanfiction, I'm so happy for myself. Although me still sucks at writing. /dead

I love torturing Rin /dead

Give me some love~

Thanks.

~Rinrin


End file.
